Inuyasha Goes to America
by Razor-Claw99
Summary: After the Inu Gang gains anothe Shikon shard Kagome is badly hurt and inuyoukai Inuyasha brings her back to her time and they and her family goes on an adventure in the USA.


Youkai Inuyasha was runing with a bad injuries Kagome in his arms back to the Bone eaters well to try and save her. He didn't know why he knew that would be the best way to help her but he just knew it was the best place to take her.

Once he got the the Higurashi home he broke down the door and scare Mrs. Higurashi for a few seconds until she notice teh state Kagome is in and notice that Inuyash was full bollowen protection mode and is a full youkai with his red eyes. She phoned the hospital to get an ambulence to take Kagome to the nearest Hospital and help her heal.

When the sound of Sirens could be heard in the distance Inuyasha started to growl in pain with his ears flat against his head to try and protect them from the loud sounds getting closer. He held Kagome close and tighter to him than before the sirens could be heard. Kagome moaned out in pain still conscience as she try to move around to lossen Inuyasha's hold on her. Inuyasha began to whine, huff, whoff, low growl and lick Kagome's ceck to common her down still holding her tightly.

Once the Ambulance staff came to get Kagome one was male and the other was female the female was human which was fine for Inuyasha but the male was youkai which set Inuyasha youkai full into fight mode to protect his mate. The male ambulance staff start to growl, snarl, whine, whoff and huff in inuyoukai language to Inuyasha to help show he was no threat to Kagome.

Will her parnter and mate was communicated with Inuyasha the female ambulance staff member explained to Mrs. Higurashi that her mate is just helping Kagome's mate see that we are just here to help not to harm her. A few moments later Inuyasha's gruph voice came out, "You promise that my mate will get the best care possible as quickly as possible and I can stay by her side for the hole time will she is recovering?" Inuyasha growls at the male.

"Pup, take a good long smell of the sneats around you and tell me if I would ever hurt anyones mate even an inuhanyou's mate?" Snarls the male ambulance staff member.

Inuyasha take's a big breath and what he smells shock's him to the core, an inuyoukai would free and proudly mate a human and on top of that bring them around risking other youkai attack's on their mate's life. "Yes I notice that you are a fool for bring your mate around like this risk her life, don't you know what happens to youkai who mate with humans?" Inuyasha growls out to the male ambulance staff member.

"Pup, you haver a lot to learn about your mate's time and how things have change for one we have law and order just like the humans we share this planet with, and two hanyous are not the beasts that everyone though they were they are seen as anyone's equals. Pup I can garentee that I will get your mate the best doctor in the country and he is even a inuyoukai too so he does understand the value of mates to inus." Snarls teh male ambulance staff member.

"Inuyasha" Kagome moans out, "Please trust him I don't sense any of his youki flaring up and he seems truethful to his word, the only thing I ask is Inuyasha stay with at all times during my stay in the hospital will I recover and that any young male nurses and doctors know I am taken and to not provoke my mate-to-be." as Kagome looks over to the inuyoukai.

"As I have said before Lady Kagome due to the laws we youkai have made and have combined with the humans laws your mate can stay with you no matter what unless the hospital wants a major law suit on their hands and the black mark for all other youkais and hanyous knowing that they do not follow our laws. Only thing is you need to bear (correct word) his mark to show that you are his mate/mate-to-be and thus allowing him to stay with you no matter what will go on in your stay. I just will need a moment to patch you up a bit and give u a blood bag to return some of your blood to allow you to be marked safely." he smiles at her and bows and he explains it. He fixes her up and attaches a blood bag to her arm.

"Inuyasha, I know your youkai is in control but I do know the rest of you is still in there somewhere and can hear me, I will never regret being with you ever and please remember I love you always so this mark is not only showing your my mate but you are my fienance so never think that this was ever forced on me cause it was never and would never will be forced on me." Kagome says to youkai Inuyasha and moves so he throat on her left is beared to him for his mark.

"Kagome, why are you doing this? All I could promise you is pain and misery why would you being willing to binded yourself to me? I love you but I don't want to put you through what my mother went through and any pups we may have through my hell growing up." Inuyasha trys to regain control of his blood but he fails as his youkai side bytes down on Kagome's throat and marks her as his.

"Because I know you would never let me or any of our chiildren go through that hell as long as you draw breath." Kagome says as she smiles and closer her eyes and falls to a peaceful sleep.

The mated team of ambulance staff lead Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi to the ambulance and get youkai Inuyasha place Kagome on the strecher and climbs in beside her with Mrs. Higurashi to his left and across from them the female ambulance staff member who was contacting up different devices to monitor Kagomes life signs as the speed off to the best hospital in all of Toyoko and Japan to see his good friend and best doctor around Doctor Ken'Ichi.

TBC


End file.
